degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Not a Bad Girl
Not a Bad Girl '''is the fourth chapter of my fanfiction. It takes place during the events of '''Closer to Free. Plot My mom was having breakfast with me and she really wanted me to have breakfast with her, so I had no choice but eating it. There were too many people outside when I walked to school so I couldn't throw up in a trash can without anyone seeing me. So I went to the bathroom before class and threw anything up. I flush the toilet and walk out. I see Maya standing in front of me. She's the last person I want to see now, since she's Tori's best friend. I ignore her and wash my hands. "Are you okay?" she suddenly asks. I can hear some "caring" in her voice and I always know it when people play their caring tone. But now, Maya isn't. "Yeah, I'm fine", I answer, "I just don't feel well". "Oh, um, okay", Maya says, still sounding worried. I walk out the washroom to go to class, but then I feel dizzy. I can't see clear. Next thing I know, everything around me becomes black. And then I wake up on the floor? "Nikki! Nikki! Are you okay?" I hear someone calling. Somebody is shaking me. I open my eyes and I see Maya. "You fainted", she says. "How long was I unconsious?" I ask, hardly talking. "Just a minute", she answers, "should I take you to the nurse?" "No, I'm fine", I say, "I'll go to class". "You're looking pale", Maya says worried, "you can't go to class like this". Can't she just leave me alone? I'm fine, okay! But then I get dizzy again when I'm walking. I think Maya is right. I think I shouldn't be mean to her, because she's trying to help me, for real. We tell Ms. Dawes that I'm not feeling well and that we're going to the nurse. She's fine with it and lets us go. At the nurse's office, Maya gives me a chocolate bar. "Here, that will make you feel better", she says. Oh, no. I can't eat chocolate, that'll only make me fatter. I already lost 7 pounds and I can't undo all of that work! But I eat it anyway so Maya can see nothing is wrong. I'll throw it out later, when she's not around this time! "Thanks, Maya", I say when I eat it. It remains silent for a while. "So, does it happen often?" Maya suddenly asks. I don't say anything but I think I should at least tell someone. I haven't found a true friend here at Degrassi, well except Zig but we're not friends anymore. But Maya is friends with Tori, so maybe she'll tell her to suffer me more. "I'd rather not talk about it", I say. "Look, Nicole", Maya then says when she looks into my eyes, "what you need is a friend right now. I promise I won't tell anybody about it, especially not Tori, because I know you two are not going along very well. But if you still don't wanna talk about it, I understand". When I listen to her words, I can hear she's worried and honest. I give up the pressure to remain quiet. "Yes, it does", I say with a sigh. "Do you know why it happens?" she asks, "and when you threw up this morning?" After a while, I nod my head. "I make myself do it", I answer softly. Maya looks at me like she is shocked. To be honest, I would be too when somebody told me something like this. "Well, have you ever considered to, you know, talk to someone about it?" "No, I haven't", I say. "Because what your doing is not healthy. If you keep going without any treatment, you'll die and you don't want that, right?" Maya tells me. "Look, Nicole, you're not fat. You're beautiful and you need to realize that, okay? So promise me, will you stop?" Maya is really kind. She does care about me. I think I should stop it. Zig doesn't want me anyway, so why am I continuing? And Maya is right, what I do is definitely not healthy. I give her a smile and say "I promise". Suddenly, Maya gives me a hug and I hug her back. I think I did find a friend. "So, you wanna go for lunch?" she asks. "Yeah, sure", I say with a smile. I'm actually kinda glad that I can finally eat without throwing up. Just had Math. I go to my locker to get some books for later periods. Now I'm heading to the cafetaria to meet Maya for lunch. But then, I accidently bump into a guy and he drops all of his books. I feel so embarrassed! "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I say. I get his books from the floor and give them to him. "Here", I say. "That's fine, thank you", he says, "were you in a hurry?" "Oh, no, um, I was just meeting a friend for lunch", I say, still sounding nervous. The guy looks Asian, has black flat hair and wears glasses. "Oh, that's okay, Nicole", he says. How does he know my name? But then I get it. It's because of the rumors Tori spread about me. But I still ask him how he knows my name. "Everybody knows, Nicole, because you're kinda hot", he says nervously with a smile. I actually feel flattered by it, but it also feels a little weird. "Oh, thank you!" I say flirty. "I'm Winston, by the way", he says, introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, Winston!" I say. "I actually do not believe that rumor about your chlamydia, I'm not the type of guy who believes rumors right away, only if I heard them from the person itself". "Well, I'm happy you don't!" I say with a smile. "But about that hooking up with the freshman guys..." Winston sounds a little flirty. And I kinda like it to be honest. "That's not true either", I say with a laugh. "Well, it was nice to talk to you Nicole, but I gotta go, see you later!" he says and then walks away. I really feel happy. Winston is very nice and sweet. I'd love to talk to him again, to be honest. But now, I go to the cafetaria to have lunch with Maya. And this time, I'm gonna eat for real! Category:Blog posts